destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Event
A Public Event is a temporary event in Destiny and Destiny 2 that allows random players in public spaces to work together to complete a specific objective and earn experience and loot. Public Events can occur any time a player is in a public space regardless of the current activity. Public Events are rated after completion based on the Guardians' performance. If time runs out before the objective is met, the Guardians will receive a Bronze rating. If time runs out but the Guardians manage to almost complete the objective, the Guardians will receive a Silver rating. If the objective is completed before the timer runs out, the Guardians will receive a Gold rating. ''Destiny'' Types of Public Events Defeat the Extraction Crews Players must work together to eliminate groups of Fallen at two to four different extraction points. Each extraction point is marked by a hovering extractor and protected by one group of enemies delivered by a Skiff. After each point is cleared, a new one will appear elsewhere in the zone and will be protected by tougher enemies. Players are given one minute to kill the defenders at each of the extraction points, as well as an additional minute in order to locate and travel to a new point once it appears. This event may occur in the following locations: *The Steppes *Mothyards *Forgotten Shore *Archer's Line *Ember Caves Destroy the Fallen Walker A Fallen Skiff drops a Devil Walker (Earth), an Iron Walker (Moon), a Winter Walker (Venus), or a Spliced Walker (Plaguelands) and the players must come together to destroy the vehicle. Other Fallen troops will also appear in the area. Players are given five minutes to complete this task. This event may occur in the following locations: *The Divide *Anchor of Light *Ember Caves *Lord's Watch *Giant's Husk Defend the Warsat A Warsat falls from the sky and crashes somewhere in the area. The machine must be scanned by a Ghost and protected until the scanning procedure reaches one hundred percent. In order for the percentage to increase Guardians must stand within a ring that encircles the satellite. More players near the satellite will result in faster percentage growth. Enemies will attack to drive the guardians away, by emerging from nearby caves or being delivered by Skiffs, Tombships, or Harvesters. Players are given four minutes to complete the scan. This event may occur in the following locations: *The Steppes *Mothyards *Forgotten Shore *Archer's Line *Hellmouth *The Barrens *Scablands Kill the Enemy Target A powerful enemy spawns within the vicinity and must be killed by the players before it can visit a series of checkpoints. The number of checkpoints may vary depending on the enemy, as well as the location. Targets are major enemies but with increased health and often shields which recharge very quickly. Players are given five minutes to complete this task. This event may occur in the following locations: *Mothyards *Rocketyard *Forgotten Shore *Archer's Line *Anchor of Light *Hellmouth *The Citadel *The Hollows *The Buried City *Scablands *The Barrens Prevent Vex Sacrifices A Vex conflux will appear in the area, and hordes of Vex units will spawn near it and attempt to approach it and sacrifice themselves. Players must stop the enemies from reaching it; if one sacrifice occurs the players will not earn a gold rank for the event and if ten occur the event will be a failure. As the timer counts down, stronger and more numerous enemies will appear. Players are given between four and five minutes to complete this task. This event may occur in the following locations: *The Citadel *Shattered Coast Rewards ;First Gold completion in a day *+4,000 experience *+25 Vanguard Reputation *Green/blue engram (levels 1-39) or legendary engram (level 40) *15 resources *5 Motes of Light *15 Legendary Marks *Very low chance of Exotic Shard ;Subsequent Gold completions in a day *+1,500 experience *200 Glimmer *+25 Vanguard Reputation *Green/blue engram *Chance of 2-5 resources *Chance of 1-2 Motes of Light ;Silver completion *+750 experience *100 Glimmer *Chance of 2-3 resources ;Bronze completion *+500 experience *50 Glimmer *Chance of 1-2 resources World Events World Events do not display the banner or screen darkening effect and instead produce a message in the feed at the bottom-left of the screen. They do not give rewards or count towards completion of a public event Bounty, but they are excellent sources of Glimmer, experience, and engrams. *'The enemy is moving against each other': Two large group of enemies will appear and start fighting each other, continuously spawning replacements for any casualties for the duration of the event. These wars can include any combination of any two species that appear in that location. Many of the enemies found in these events will be Majors. After a few minutes, the message "The enemy weakens and retreats" will appear, and all remaining enemies will vanish. *'A roving band of pikes is moving this way': A squadron of Dregs riding Pikes enters the area. Players can shoot the Dregs off their Pikes and hijack them. *'The minions of Crota have started a ritual': Three Hive Acolytes will spawn in a random monster cave. After a period of time or if the Acolytes are disturbed, the message "The Blades of Crota have invaded this world" will appear, and a Blade of Crota and several other Hive enemies will spawn. Killing the Blade of Crota drops a Cleaver for a Guardian to use for about one minute. The Blades of Crota stopped appearing with the release of House of Wolves. *'A pack of Wolves is prowling': A Skiff appears and drops off several high-level Fallen enemies, including two Captains wielding Scorch Cannons, which can be wielded by Guardians once the Captains are dead. Once the enemies have been killed, the message "The Wolves are frenzied" appears, and more Fallen enemies are dropped off by Skiffs. The last Skiff carries a target of a Queen's Wrath bounty. Once all enemies are killed, the messages "The Wolves retreat" and "A Fallen treasure sits nearby" appear. All players who contributed to killing the bounty target are awarded with the Ether Key buff, which lasts 90 seconds and can be used to unlock an Ether Chest that spawns in a random location in the area. Prowling Wolves stopped appearing in most areas with the release of The Taken King, but are still present in the Rubicon Wastes on Mars. *'Taken forces are corrupting the area.': Multiple orbs of Darkness will begin to form and detonate, spawning hordes of Taken and injuring Guardians near the explosions. After 30 seconds, the message "A Taken lieutenant is corrupting the land." appears and a Major Taken will spawn somewhere in the area. Killing it produces the message "A Taken lieutenant is slain." Two additional Majors will spawn after two more 30-second intervals, if they are not killed quickly the event will end, with the message "The Taken corruption subsides.". If the three lieutenants are successfully defeated, the message "Darkness rises! A Taken zealot has arrived to claim you." appears. A Taken Ultra will spawn, and must be killed before the Taken retreat. Defeating them will count towards quest steps and the Ultra drops a Reciprocal Rune for use in the Court of Oryx, along with the message "The Taken have been defeated... for now." Court of Oryx The Court of Oryx is a set of player-initiated public events in the Hall of Souls on the Dreadnaught. The event can be started by a Guardian using Summoning Runes. Archon's Forge The Archon's Forge is a set of player-initiated public events in the Archon's Forge in the Plaguelands. The event can be started by a Guardian using SIVA Offerings. ''Destiny 2'' In Destiny 2, Public Events appear on the map five minutes before they start, giving players time to rally at a location before the event begins. Public Events also have hidden objectives that can be completed to initiate a Heroic Public Event, which gives greater rewards, but also summons more powerful enemies in greater numbers. Types of Public Events Cabal Excavation Location: EDZ, Io A Cabal drill lands in the area, and Guardians must stay near the drill while their Ghosts override it. Heroic: When the drill is 35% captured, a Thresher will appear, and it must be destroyed. If it is not destroyed the first time, it will return a second time. This summons a Cabal Centurion, who must be defeated. Glimmer Extraction Location: EDZ, Nessus The Fallen attempt to mine Glimmer at three different locations. Guardians must kill the four Fallen Extractors at each location. Heroic: At each location, Guardians must destroy a small box before killing the Extractor Captain. After destroying the third box, the Guardians must stand on a pile of Glimmer to allow their Ghosts to transmat it. Injection Rig Location: EDZ, Nessus A large Cabal rig drops into the area. Three Psion Majors and a Centurion, Infiltrator Valus, must be defeated. Heroic: After killing each Psion, during the evacuation phase, the heat vents open and must be destroyed. All three vents must be destroyed before the Infiltrator Valus appears. Ether Resupply Location: EDZ, Nessus A large Servitor Prime spawns and must be destroyed. Heroic: After some time, three Servitors will appear, which must be killed quickly before they disappear. Disrupt Vex Construction Location: Nessus, Io Guardians must prevent Vex from sacrificing themselves to a conflux. If 10 Vex successfully sacrifice themselves, the event is failed. Heroic: Before the timer reaches 1:00, Guardians must stand in three circular plates a short distance from the spire long enough to capture them. This causes Vex majors to spawn. Taken Blight Location: EDZ, Io A large Taken Blight, appears which spawns smaller Blights and waves of Taken. Heroic: When Guardians step into the smaller blights, they receive a buff called Blight Receding, which allows them to damage the large Blight. Destroying the large Blight will spawn the Blightmaker, who must be defeated. Weapons Exchange Location: EDZ, Titan A large Walker appears and must be defeated. Heroic: Each time a leg is destroyed, the Walker will drop Arc Charges. These need to be put into the generators next to the Scorch Cannon shields. Once all six generators have been overloaded by Arc Charges, a second Walker is dropped in. Both Walkers must be destroyed. Witches Ritual Location: Titan Guardians must kill two Hive Wizards, which are shielded by barriers that are dropped by standing on one of the circular plates in the room. Heroic: Once the Wizards have been defeated, Guardians must use the same method to destroy the large shielded crystals that spawn near the top of the portal. This summons a Knight, the Abyssal Champion, who must then be defeated. Defeat the Gate Lord Location: Mercury Guardians must defeat the 'Heroic: During the second phase, look to the back of the island and there will be a floating crystal. Destroy it. Crystals will create platforms. Repeat until you reach the top and stand in the plate. Defend the Warsat Location: Mars Defend the Warsat from waves of incoming enemies. Heroic: Kill the Three Shriekers. Kill the two shielded Wizards that appear in order for a Shrieker to open up. Kill it. Repeat this three times before reaching 100% secured. Cyro-Pod Freeze Location: Tangled Shore Defeat the high-value target after it emerges from the Cryo-Pod. Heroic: Shoot the Pod Vents. Once the pod begins to electrify the floor, shoot the smoking vents on the lower part of the pod, grab a cryo orb, and throw it at the boss. Repeat 3x to capture the boss. Afterwards, defend the target for transmat. Stop the Ether Ritual Location: Tangled Shore , Dreaming City Prevent the completion of the Ether ritual Heroic: Kill the Mini Boss, shoot Blobs. Kill the Chiefton that spawns. Blobs will begin floating toward the Servitor. Shoot the blobs, preventing them from reaching the Servitor. Repeat 3x. Rift Generator Heroic: Destroy Blights. At the end of each wave, a Blight will spawn over the water. Destroy it. After destroying three Blights and a Giant Blight will spawn over the Rift Generator surrounded by three Wizards. Kill all three Wizards before the rift generator and you'll be teleported into the Ascendant Realm to defeat a powerful boss. Gallery Devwalk.jpg|Fallen Devil Walker from a public event in Old Russia. Old Russia Patrol Map.jpg|Old Russia Patrol Map (Public Events) Old_Russia_Map_Public_Events.png References External Links [http://destinypublicevents.com/ Destiny Public Events Timer] ja:公開イベント Category:Activities